


Throughout the years

by MoonStar1220



Series: Fluri month 2016 [1]
Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Fluri Month 2016, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 23:18:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6727456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonStar1220/pseuds/MoonStar1220
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuri has always loved Flynn and has told him throughout the years.  Every time he's said it until he receives a reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throughout the years

“I love you.” Yuri whispered hugging Flynn tighter, tears streaming down both of their faces. It was all he could say to console his friend who was grieving over the death of his father. “I love you, Flynn.” Flynn couldn’t speak over his sobs, but Yuri felt Flynn’s blunt nails dig into and pull on the fabric of his shirt. That was all he could say. He’d probably be the only one that would see Flynn this broken. Gods knew Flynn wouldn’t cry like this in front of his mother. Flynn was the type that would immediately place an absurd amount of responsibility on himself. Yuri wouldn’t be able to stop him so he could only let Flynn cling to his, cry into his shoulder, and say repeatedly, “I love you.”

* * *

 

Dark eyes looked over to his modest, but sociable friend chatting with one of the girls in their class. Once she left Flynn looked at him questionally. “Nothing, I just love you is all.” He replied easily.

  
Flynn’s blue eyes darted away and his round cheeks became slightly pink. “Don’t say that, it’s weird. People will get the wrong idea.” Oh right, boys were supposed to like girls. He had heard Flynn’s mother hounding him about if he liked any girl as soon as they hit twelve a few months ago.

  
“I meant it as a brother.” Yuri lied. He recalled the argument between Flynn and his mother a few days ago. He hadn’t heard everything, but he did hear Flynn say something like Yuri was close enough to a girl with cooking and his growing hair. Flynn’s mother flipped out and since then Yuri wasn’t allowed around.

  
“But we’re not brothers.” Oh, he wasn’t even allowed that anymore. He let the conversation drop with irritation and a pout.

* * *

 

“I love you.” Yuri’s mouth spoke before he could contain the thought. He watched as Flynn’s head shot up and his blue eyes wide in surprise. Flynn’s eyes were puffy and slightly red from the funeral.

A small smile replaced the shock on Flynn’s face as well as a silent tease. “Oh I haven’t heard that in a while.”

Yuri understood the teasing tone. Did he need to hug Flynn and cry out like they did when Finath passed? “Don’t be full of yourself. I was talking to Repede.” The blonde was kneeled down petting the pup.

“I thought you didn’t like dogs.” Yuri had always been complaining about being forced to take care of them, at least until Lambert.

“Repede is Repede.” Flynn chuckled at that commenting how that was exactly like him to say. The conversation then drifted away into what they were going to do now. Their replies weren’t surprising to each other.

* * *

 

At Tarqaron’s falling they had just barely managed escaping on Ba’ul. Everyone was tired so they all went to the closest town, Halure, to rest up. There were mixed emotions and no one wanted to deal with it until they gained some well-deserved rest. Even still Yuri couldn’t find himself falling asleep as fast as Karol and Raven did. His eyes darted over to the door as it opened. Flynn came in and Yuri recalled that he had said that he at least wanted to write a letter to Zaphias telling where they were and after they rested he and Estelle would return there to start their next duties. Everyone would be leaving to help out in their own ways after resting. Yuri looked to the first rays of sunlight unclouded by the Adephagos. “Flynn?” He heard his friend hum in acknowledgement as he started to take off his armor. “I love you.”

  
Flynn stopped. “You know more than any of us that there’s no time for that, Yuri.”

  
Yuri gave a bitter chuckle. “When will there be time, Flynn? When you’re too old and retired? The problems we’ll be dealing with when we leave here will be around for longer than any of us will be alive. I’ll be even more damned if I let you work yourself to death.”

  
“Don’t make this about my work ethic, Yuri.” Flynn snapped then fell silent as Karol turned and mumbled in his sleep. He sighed, “Yuri, let’s not talk about this right now. We need to get other things done first and that includes sleeping. I know you have a habit of not doing so when there’s things to be done. We’ll tackle everything and start progressing. _Then_ we can talk.”

* * *

 

Yuri placed his finger in his mouth and scowled at the rose thorn that had pricked him. “What did it do to you to receive such a look?” Flynn’s voice called out. Yuri looked up to see his friend walk towards him.

  
“It pricked me.”

  
“Well you shouldn’t have touched it.” Yuri now scowled at Flynn for the light scolding before he looked over the garden. “How was Halure?”

“I’m sure you’ll hear about it from Estelle’s report soon enough.”

“Thank you for helping her.”

“It’s no problem.” Yuri paused. “When we got back she insisted on showing me the garden. She received a book at Halure that said all the different meanings of flowers or something.” Yuri started as his hands moved to tear off the thorns on the stem of a certain flower. “She got real excited about it and started telling them to me on the way here and when she dragged me here. Zaphias is probably going to have a new trend and flowers are going to get real popular.” Yuri dug his nails into the bare stem and cut the flower. He pulled it away and looked at it curiously.

“I can assume you mean flower language by your description.” Yuri looked at him in surprise. “My father was big into it and always gave my mother flowers.”

He stood up with a whistle. “Then you know what this one means?” Yuri asked waving around the flower that had yet to bloom.

“It’s been many years, Yuri, I don’t remember.”

Yuri hummed then shoved the plant at Flynn. “Then ask Estelle what this one means,” he smirked devilishly, “I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic.” He turned and began to walk away.

“Where are you going now?”

“Just guild stuff what else?”

“Yuri!” He didn’t reply and only waved goodbye without turning back.

* * *

“A rose bud means a confession of love.”

Yuri whistled and clapped sarcastically angering Flynn. “Well I don’t see a reply flower. Aren’t those popular now too?”

“Yuri.” Flynn growled before sighing. “How do you expect me to get you a reply flower when you show up at random on my window sill?”

“Hey, you know when and where I’m going to be when I have to escort Estelle.”

“And you expect me to hand you one knowing full well that there would be people watching?” Yuri shrugged. It wasn’t his problem. “She’s hounded me for four days to tell her who gave it to me.”

“And you haven’t told her? Wow, Flynn, I’m impressed you’ve held out against “Estellise-hime”.” Yuri teased.

“Why did you have to bring her into this?”

Yuri sat on Flynn’s bed. “Do you think it’s a secret? How I feel? They all know. I’m apparently a bit obvious when you’re around.”

Flynn paled a bit. “They seriously know?”

“Yeah.” Yuri nodded. “Estelle was the first to realize, then Rita, Judy was quick to catch on, Raven at some point, Patty noticed it immediately-”

“That explains why she doesn’t really like me.”

“-Then Karol being as oblivious as he is didn’t realize it until Raven was complaining how I didn’t have any interest in peeping on the girls.”

A silence fell. “Yuri, why are you so insistent on me?”

“Dunno. Always have been.” He paused. “It you’re going to bullshit me and say there’s other people out there I’ll drag you out into the courtyard and fight you.”

“I won’t do that to you, but… You’ve told me that for years. Why didn’t you ever give up?”

“Because you never gave me a real answer.” Yuri spoke flatly. “And even if you had… no one else caught me eye.”

“Not even Miss Judith?”

“Maybe she’d be the next best, but even still… after all this time… I still love you, Flynn.” Flynn didn’t say anything. “I tried doing that flower stuff just incase you felt pressured or embarrassed. I just want a reply Flynn. We’re twenty-two years old. Maybe we’re still young, but after this long…”

“I know.” Flynn whispered. He finally moved and sat next to Yuri. “You know it’s hard on me.”

Yuri frowned. “You’re not going to end up like your father or anyone else.”

Flynn chuckled. “I know, you’d never let me die in peace.”

“Damn right.”

They both laughed before a silence fell. Yuri was watching Flynn struggle with his thoughts. He was trying to figure out the best way to tell Yuri. He was surprised when Flynn sighed heavily. “You’re already annoying and a constant in my life. What’s hand holding, a few thousand kisses, however many times we have sex worth?”

Yuri stared at him blankly for a few seconds before laughing heartily. “I can’t believe you said it like that. You’re so embarrassing!”

Flynn’s cheeks were red in embarrassment. “What would you have me say then?”

“A simple “I love you” is perfect for me.”

The blonde groaned waiting patiently for Yuri to calm down from his laughter. Once he was finally able to look at him without laughing Flynn spoke. “I love you, Yuri Lowell.”

Yuri smiled gently with adoration something Flynn hadn’t seen before, not so directly. “I too and always have, love you, Flynn Scifo.”


End file.
